The Force Unleashed: A New Era
by RocketKnighter
Summary: The Emperor has sent his new assassin to retrieve Darth Vader from Starkiller.
1. The First Target

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

A NEW ERA

The Sith Lord, DARTH VADER, was taken prisoner by a ship of Rebels. A while back, Darth Vader  
>had made many clones of his former apprentice. One clone had turned against the Dark Lord, and<br>defeated him in a lightsaber duel.

The leader of the GALACTIC EMPIRE has sent a new assassin to retrieve Darth Vader from the rebels.  
>His name is unknown to many, but he was very popular in the taking of the planet TATOOINE.<p>

With his plans in motion, THE EMPEROR sends this new killer out on his mission. His orders were taken  
>simply, kill Starkiller and his companions, retrieve Darth Vader, and bring him back to the DEATH STAR.<br>On this mission, failure is not an option...

"Have you locked onto that ship?"

"Yes, sir. Prepare for light speed."

On-board the ship were about twenty people. The assassin was relaxing as a friend of his, Boba Fett, was piloting. There was also over fifteen stormtroopers. The assassin looks around, he sees all of the stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Huh?...Oh, yes. When we get there, the Jedi is mine."

Boba nods, and locks onto the ship after they exit light-speed. The ship lands on Dantooine, and the assassin looks over at Boba.

"I've never heard of Dantooine.."

"It's a forest planet, much like Tatooine, but it has thick grassland instead of deep deserts."

The assassin looks over where the ship landed.

"There, by that base over there. I think that's where they'll lock him up."

Boba nods and pilots the ship down in a grass field over two miles. The ship is landed, and the assassin grabs his lightsaber.

"Alright, stormtroopers, take care of the Rebels, Boba is with me."

All of the troopers salute their temporary leader, and the two embark on their journey through the grass. The assassin keeps his hood up, and his white mask yields his identity.

"So, what's your name?"

"That's not your business, what_ is_ your business is whether this mission is completed or not, do you understand that?"

"Yes, sir."

The assassin nods and continues his march. He comes to a stop when he sees a wookie soldier stand twenty yards away. He hits the ground, and is followed by Boba Fett.

"Boba, take that guy out, silently."

Boba nods at his whispered orders. He raises his gun slightly, and squeezes the trigger. The shot makes a quick, loud burst, and is followed by a body falling to the ground.

"Nice shot."

The two slightly get up, look around. No one is in sight, at least for a couple hundred feet.

"Let's sneak around, let the troopers take care of these guys. We need to stay on task, and not let them get Vader into a severely-locked chamber yet."

The assassin stands up and sneaks around the soldiers. He gets to the base before nightfall, only to find that the base is guarded by sevewral dozen soldiers.

"Sir, should we take 'em out?"

"No, that would cause too much awareness to the others inside. We need to create a distraction, something that will lure them away from the bait."

All of a sudden, the guards run the way that the two had just come from.

"Well, that was convenient. The troopers must have been discovered."

The two sneak over to the door. No one is guarding. The two enter, and find Rebel Troops inside. Their cover is blown, so they are assertive. The assassin takes his red lightsaber and slices two troops, and the two fall to the floor. The assassin finds his master, and two Rebels tying him up. One is some blonde woman, the other looks like one of the clones.

"You, you're the Jedi that everyone has been talking about. You're the rogue clone of Starkiller!"

The woman looks at the clone surprisingly.

"You're..a clone?"

"I was going to tell you, Juno."

"I don't care, you're still yourself."

"Well, this is all so touching, but I am going to take back my master."

"No! You will not take him back! You will have to kill me first!"

"That can be arranged."

Starkiller readies his lightsabers, and Juno runs off.

"Boba, take care of the woman!"

"Yes, sir."

Boba follows Juno out of the base, and the assassin is ready to kill his first Jedi.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! If you haven't noticed, this takes place after The Force Unleashed II.<p> 


	2. Battle for Vader

"Prepare to die, Jedi scum!"

"Why is it that you wear a mask?"

"That's none of your business!"

The assassin watches as Starkiller holds his sabers backwards.

"Why is it that you hold your sabers like that? Never before have I seen a Jedi hold it like that."

Starkiller grins and slashes his sabers at the assassin. The assassin blocks his attacks, and counters with Force Push. The push throws Starkiller back a few feet, and the assassin throws his saber. The blade flies toward Starkiller, who deflects it back. The assassin catches his saber, and uses Force Lightning to use as a follow-up to his attack. Starkiller absorbs the energy, and shhots it back at the assassin.

"You...you were a Sith.."

"Now I am a Jedi! I have seen through the illusion of the Sith! They will betray each other again and again!"

"My master will never betray me, and I will never betray my master! You will regret saying that!"

The assassin chokes Starkiller with Force Choke.

"You dare mouth to the Dark Side? The Dark Side gives you strength! Feel the power of hate!"

"I will never go back! The Force is what gives me strength!"

Starkiller breaks out of the hold, and shoots lightning at the assassin. The shock enters the assassin's body, and he falls to his knees.

"You will never be stronger than me, and the Dark Side just eats you from the inside out. You still have time to change your destiny."

"Shut up! I will never turn my backm on the Dark Side, let alone the Empire, and my Master! You Jedi are all the same, just a pile of rubbish!"

The assassin stands up and holds Starkiller by the throat, actually with his hand.

"You will not turn me, and the Force makes you weak! Join the Dark Side, and I will show you what true power is!"

"You poor fool! Vader will betray you one day, and you will regret not joining the Jedi! Here, let me show you!"

Starkiller puts his hand on the assassin's mask, in an attempt to pull it off.

"No, you will not touch me or my mask!"

"Let me show you, and you will stay your saber from a Rebel forever."

The assassin lowers his blade, and lets Starkiller put his hand on his head.

**MEMORY FLASH**

The assassin sees Vader with his lightsaber stabbed through what looked like Starkiller.

"His spies followed you here."

The assassin can barely make out what everyone is saying, but the last thing he heard was "Kill Him, Lord Vader!"

Then he saw Vader smack around the boy like he was a ragdoll before throwing him out the window..

**PRESENT**

What kind of brainwash is this? Lord Vader would never do something like that! You lie!"

"I am telling you the truth, Sith! Vader will betray you, like he did me.."

"I won't let this happen! I will never betray my master!"

Just before the assassin attempted to kill his opponent, a voice came hollering down the hall.

"Starkiller! Don't let him get away!"

"Kota?"

"Master Rahm Kota? From back during the Clone Wars? This will be a treat for the Emperor!"

The assassin turns on his saber, and dashes toward General Kota. The assassin stops in his tracks, and stares into Kota's blank eyes.

"You're blind.."

"Really? I didn't notice!"

The assassin shrugs and raises his saber and strikes Kota in the chest. Kota is sent back and down to the ground.

"Kota!"

Starkiller dashes toward the assassin and slices at him. The assassin blocks the attack and shocks Starkiller with Force Lightning. The electricity flows through his body, and Starkiller weakens. Kota gets up and attacks the assassin, who blocks the attack with his saber that is in his other hand. He then throws his saber at Kota as Starkiller watches, stunned. The saber flies threw Kota's chest, and returns to the assassin. Starkiller is enraged by watching this horrific act, and stands up to kill the assassin.

"Eeerrrraaahhhh! You will die!"

"Yes..there it is! Your hate, agony, and suffering! Embrace this moment!"

Starkiller shoots lighting at the assassin, and the assassin is unable to stand up. The electricity flows freely throughout his body, shocking every last inch of his anatomy.

"Strike me down! Use your hate!"

"Don't, boy. He is trying to make you angry! Don't kill him in anger!"

"I...I can't! He must pay!"

"If you strike him down, he will be more powerful than ever! Don't do it, boy!"

Starkiller stops shocking the assassin, and falls to his knees.

"Hahahahahaha! I knew the Jedi was weak! Now, you will share the same fate as your companions!"

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think so far!<p> 


	3. Checkmate

The assassin raises his blade, and was just about to kill Starkiller when a voice called.

"Sir! The woman got away!"

"What?"

"She got...I...Chased her for a while, shot her in the foot, but she had already gotten to her ship by then."

"You failed? Now the Emperor will have our heads! You will pay!"

The assassin turns his attention away from Starkiller, and he zaps Boba for his failure.

"Ahhhh!"

"How does it feel, Fett? This will teach you to never fail again!"

The assassin shocks Boba for a few more seconds, and gives up on him.

"I'm..sorry, sir."

Starkiller stands up behind the assassin and readies his sabers.

"Boba, get to the ship and prepare her for flight, I'll catch up, if I don't come back you know what happened."

Boba nods and runs out the door.

"I tried to turn you, Sith. You just don't learn."

"Shut up! You will die for your words! You Jedi have always been in denial, and you will perish for your ignorance!"

Inside the eye holes on the assassin's mask, the eyes turn red with rage. He grabs his lightsaber, and strikes Starkiller's arm. Starkiller falls to his knees, and the assassin gains the advantage.

"I will teach the Jedi a lesson today!"

The assassin raises his blade to kill the Jedi, when a loud noise enters his ears. Juno has landed outside the base, and is picking up soldiers outside.

"No! I will not let this happen!"

Starkiller takes the blade, and stabs it through the assassin's chest.

"It's happening, Sith! I would hate to leave Vader behind, but my ride calls."

Starkiller picks up the injured Kota, and runs out of the base. The assassin lays down his head, full of the shame of defeat. Then, a dark figure walks up to him..

"You have failed your mission."

"Master?"

The assassin looks up, and sees the Dark Lord stand tall beside him.

"You failed your mission."

"Yes, master."

Darth Vader uses Force Choke, and strangles his assassin apprentice.

"Master...we have to get the Rebels.."

"No need. I've planted a bomb on there when I was locked up. It should detonate in a few seconds."

Just then, and loud crash sounded from outside. The assassin looked pleased, well, that is through his eye holes in his mask.

* * *

><p>Don't worry folks, this whole scene will be a key part in the future, and maybe you have been mistaken.<br>Review!


	4. Disappointment

Darth Vader keeps his assassin in choke, and the assassin begins to feel weary. The darkness closes in on his eyes, and he can feel himself dying. Just then, Darth Vader lets go.

"Ugh...*breathes in heavily* Why...Why did you let go? I failed my mission."

"Your mission was not a complete failure. You may have let the Jedi live, but you finished your main objective."

"I will not fail again, my master."

"For some reason, I am not sure."

Darth Vader walks out of the base, and the assassin lowers his head. He thinks about how he will pay for this when they reach the Death Star. The assassin follows his master out of the base, and goes to his ship, well Boba's ship. He is greeted by the few surviving Stormtroopers, and makes his way to the pilot's seat. He sees Boba waiting for him, and sees Darth Vader standing in the corner.

"Sir, where shall we go next?"

"Contact the Emperor, see what my next mission takes us, but first, we must drop off Lord Vader at the Death Star."

Boba Fett nods, and starts the engines.

"Prepare for lightspeed."

The assassin sits down and buckles in. He looks over to Lord Vader, who is not seated.

"Why is he not seated?"

"Lord Vader has been trained to a great level, he has good balance, even when entering lightspeed."

The assassin's eyes widen, and he turns to look out the window.

**DEATH STAR**

The ship arrives at the Death Star. Immediately, troopers gather around the ship to welcome their leader. The soldiers stand at attention, and a man who is dressed in what seems to be an officer's suit stands and awaits the Dark Lord's return.

"Welcome back, sir."

"How are the repairs and construction statuses?"

"Going according to plan, sir."

The assassin looks over at Boba.

"Sir, I am sorry I failed to catch the woman.."

"Boba, I don't blame you, and I am sorry for electrocuting you. The woman is now dead. Return to your ship."

"Yes sir."

Boba nods and returns to his ship. A stormtrooper walks up to the assassin.

"Sir, did you find any Jedi?"

The assassin turns away and says nothing. He thinks for a second of his failure.

"Yes, we found two Jedi...the same two that got away.."

The stormtrooper nods.

"Well, sir. That's sad.."

The assassin turns and narrows his eyes.

"What.."

"It's sad that there was no Jedi fatalities on the mission."

"What..that I can't kill a Jedi? I wasn't focused! Get back to work before I break your neck!"

The stormtrooper steps back and turns around, and walks back into line.

"The Emperor would like to see you and your assassin."

Darth Vader nods and motions the assassin. The assassin follows his master to the bridge, where a voice comes from a turned chair.

"Lord Vader...it's good to have you back. Your mission was a..success?"

"Only half, my master. I was saved by this assassin you sent."

"Only by half...what do you mean?"

The assassin steps forward and bows with Darth Vader.

"I..failed to kill the Jedi."

The Emperor straightens up in his chair. His eyes just barely meeting the dim light of the room.

"You what?"

The assassin raises his head.

"I failed...to kill the Jedi"

The Emperor stands up out of his chair, and walks over to the kneeling assassin.

"How did you fail..to kill Jedi scum? Lord Vader and I did not train you to fail."

The Emperor uses Force Lightning on the assassin. The shock goes all throughout his body, and he shakes for the entire time he is shocked. After the Emperor gives, the assassin falls to the floor, half-conscious. He struggles to get up, and the Emperor takes offense.

"You not strong enough to stay fully conscious after being shocked? You must be very weak. You were a mistake..Vader, dispose of this trash."

Darth Vader stands up, and looks very fast between the Emperor and the weakened assassin.

"Are you hesitating? Do it now, or I shall kill you both!"

Darth Vader looks over to the assassin, and sees his narrowed eyes in the mask holes. In that second, Darth Vader picks up the assassin and throws his out the door. The assassin lands on the floor outside, and gets on all fours.

"Today's not my day.."

Darth Vader then takes his lightsaber and points it to the assassin.

"You are a disgrace to the Dark Side. You will be executed for your disobedience!"

* * *

><p>Review ~ I want to know your thoughts!<p> 


End file.
